Emmett's bringing Sexy Back
by The Real Rosalie Cullen
Summary: Emmett is litterally bringing sexy back! lol please read and review! Sorry for punctuation and spelling but i did this whole thing in less than an hour! I do not own twilight! ENJOY! love, The Real Rosalie Cullen


**Emmett's bringing sexy back**

**Emmett POV**

I sat at the end of the staircase and waited. I had on one of Rose's long satin robes, the ones that cover

your whole body so that you can show your stuff. But don't worry I'm not naked… yet. I looked over my

shoulder to make sure I have everything. Stereo? Check! Microphone? Check! And last but not least I

looked down my robe… check! Everything was ready. And my family should be home in 3, 2, 1.

Showtime….

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh. Dear. Lord." I say as I look out the window. Because through the glass door, I can see my Emmett,

in all his glory, sitting at the end of the staircase wearing my satin robe with a very anxious look on his

face. The rest of my family and I get out of the car. "What is that son of mine up to now?" I heard

Carlisle say. I look over to Esme who is just slowly shaking her head back and forth at the mere sight of

him, with Alice right next to her practically rolling around on the floor laughing. We all go into the

house. "Take a seat everyone! The show will begin momentarily!" Emmett's voice boomed. I

automatically turned to look at Emmett but all the lights had gone off. We were in total darkness…

**Emmett POV**

I quickly turned out the lights and got ready. At the push of a button three things happened

simultaneously: The spotlight came on, the music played, and I grabbed the mic and started to sing.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. "I started to sing.

I could see everybody cracking up in the audience. And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet…

"Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it" I continued to sing.

Only, with every "Go ahead, be gone with it" I sang, I removed another layer!!! It went in order like this:

I innocently slipped out of the high heels that I had borrowed from Alice

I threw off my clip on earrings

I sexily threw the robe off

I slowly pulled off my shirt (which was one of those very tight, spandex, Under Armour shirts)

In one smooth motion I pulled off my pants

Which left me with nothing on except…for Rosalie's sexiest set of lingerie! (**A/N: look for the picture on my profile) **

Then I snapped off the bra part of the set and purposely flung it at Eddie. It smacked him right in the face!

I ripped off the rest of the lingerie (I would pay Rose back later) and twirled it above my head (think Cowboy lassoing a rope in the air) and watched as it landed right In the lap of my beautiful, yet shocked, Rosalie.

And the last thing I got removed was the rest of my dignity as I went streaking through the house, out the door and down the road.

All in all I think that went really well.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat there. Too stunned to speak. I was vaguely aware of the naked Emmett running around the house

and out the door. I'm not even sure of what I just saw! I think I saw my husband, my strong manly

husband, sing "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake while wearing one of my lingerie sets. I looked down

into my lap. Yup. I was right, for right there in my lap was a pink and lacy thong. I looked to the rest of

my family, who was just as stunned as me. And poor Bella, she's just sitting there with her eyes as

big as saucers and her mouth open in fly-catching mode. "I-I- I am so sorry that you had to see that

Bella" Edward tries to console her. "Well, that's Emmett for ya" Carlisle mutters. "I guess that proved

one thing", I tell my family. "Emmett really is bringing sexy back!" I say before I run out of the house to

find my naked husband.


End file.
